N-Section: Reloaded
by The D'arkest Y'agami
Summary: After the defeat of Dark Yagami, N-Section is left to rebuild. However, a new threat, in the form of Khaos, a powerful Mary Sue, and his army, threatens the peace they fought for. Mary Sue tropes will be lampshaded, relentlessly mocked, and thoroughly deconstructed.
1. File One - After the End

_**N-Section: Reloaded**_

_File One – After the End_

So here it is, the follow up to Returning of Dark. It will follow N-Section in a battle against a new foe that might be just as dangerous as Dark was!

* * *

(S/N – Coda ~ Death Note: Death Note)

All that was left of N-Section had gathered in the remains of the headquarters in Area 51. There were less than a dozen members left, the rest having either been killed or seriously wounded during the Metal Gear REX battle, Dark's escape, the Scouting Legion's invasion of Area 51, or the fight against Dark's army.

Near took a step back, revealing three graves where he had been standing.

_Tohru Adachi, Proof that a man can change_

_Mihael Keehl, Fearless until the very end_

_Mail Jeevas, Defender of humanity_

"Although we've won the day, we should never forget those who gave their lives for this victory" said Near, his face set firmly, "Dark may have been the most dangerous threat we faced yet, but he won't be the only one. We need to be ready to face anything, whether it be human, alien, or paranormal, because it is the mission of N-Section to protect this world, and that's what I intend to do!"

The surviving agents saluted the graves of Adachi, Mello, and Matt.

"Kittan, you will be the new head of security, taking up the post held by Mello" announced Near. Kittan nodded.

"Ryuko, you are now in charge of the response team" he continued, "take Haruka and Tamaki as well". The three agents signalled their understanding.

"Our first task should be to rebuild what we can of HQ. Without access to our resources, there's little hope of us making an impact" he finished, "so all of us need to get to work right away. Response team, use what scanners we have left to deal with any local threats, while the rest of us work on building up our forces and repairing headquarters".

_Two Months Later_

(S/N – Captain Jack's Theme: Torchwood)

"Agents Matsuda and Watari, report to Central" came the voice of Near over the base intercom.

The doors to Central Command opened, revealing that it had been completely rebuilt. The hologlobe was active once again, and threats flashed up on it periodically, with green triangles on the globe representing N-Section agents and response teams. Watari and Matsuda walked in, in smart suits, and carrying briefcases.

"We're here, what's the mission" said Matsuda.

"We've got reports of a new Mary Sue emerging in the United Kingdom" said Near with a serious face, "I don't think I need to tell you gentlemen how serious a threat this is".

Watari's eyes narrowed.

"The UK is my homeland" he said, "I know the place better than anyone else here".

"Yes, that's why I requested you for this mission" replied Near, "Ryuko, Haruka, Tamaki, and Matsuda will accompany you to Britain".

"What is the name of this new enemy then?" asked Matsuda.

"Enoby" said Near.

_Hogwarts, the United Kingdom_

(S/N – Heart of Courage: Two Steps from Hell)

It had been hard for the N-Section agents to find Hogwarts, protected as it was by magical barriers that would have guarded it from the eyes of any normal humans. On the other hand, with what they'd seen, N-Section could hardly be classified as normal any more.

The agents pulled up at the main gates in an unmarked Ford Transit. In the back was a dedicated communications suite, manned by Haruka, while Tamaki, Ryuko, Matsuda, and Watari piled out of the van and went to the gates. They were locked.

"Ryuko, shall we knock?" grinned Matsuda. Ryuko sliced the gate into tiny pieces with her Scissor Blade, then returned it to its sheath on her back, and the party continued in.

"_The Mary Sue is located about 200 yards to the north-east" _said Haruka over the radio, "_in the wooded area known as the Forbidden Forest"_

"Got it" replied Matsuda, "We're moving in now". The squad drew P22 handguns from their holsters, except for Ryuko, who drew her Scissor Blade instead. They burst through the undergrowth, and the target was in sight!

_Meanwhile, with Near at Area 51_

(S/N – Near's Theme A: Death Note)

"Contact with the ground team is breaking up, sir" announced Takato.

"Are they being jammed?" asked Near.

"It's possible, but it could be the warping effect of the Mary Sue affecting our communications" replied Takato.

"Then they must have engaged the enemy…" said Near.

_Back at Hogwarts_

(S/N – The Arena (Stage Version): Persona 4 Arena)

The agents burst out of the undergrowth, and ahead was the target. The Mary Sue's influence began to corrupt the grammar and language of the world around her.

"OMG u GuYS aren't eVEn goffic!" explouded the Mary Sue. Before any more could be said, Matsuda and Watari started shooting. The Mary Sue yelled loudly.

"Wat u doin?" she shooted, "goffic powa acrivtae! Di u fucikin preps!" Goffic lightning shot from Enoby's wand and blew Matsuda backwards through a tree, which splintered and smashed at his passing. Tamaki started shooting as well, but Enoby was too goffic to be affected by bullets.

"Goffic blest!" she shooted. Tamaki and Watari were blown off their feet by a wave of goffic power.

"Tch, up to me then!" snarled Ryuko, charging in with her Scissor Blade raised. Enoby blocked the first swing with her goffic wand, and fired more goffic lightning, but Ryuko used her sword as a lightning rod to send it off in the other direction, where it blew up some trees. Enoby ran, and Ryuko chased after her, and they burst out of the trees, as Enoby fired some goffic blasts at her, which she sliced out of the air. Suddenly Draco Malfoy showed up, made to appear by Enoby's reality twisting effect.

"What the hell?" he yelled as Enoby ran past him launching goffic lightning and Ryuko then raced past, slashing the lightning to the side.

"Draco u must GOFFIC and hel p mee" said Enoby. Draco was taken over by the Mary Sue's influence.

"Goffic is bessst!" he shooted and took out his wand. Before he could curse Ryuko, Matsuda and Tamaki ran out of the forest and Tamaki shot the wand out of his hand.

"No I cANNot GoffIC without WANDAGE!" he sed. Matsuda tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face, removing the Mary Sue's influence from him. Enoby kept running, and Tamaki, Matsuda, and Ryuko sprinted after her. Matsuda and Tamaki started shooting as they ran, and Enoby fell as she was hit in the leg.

"Looks like you need to be cut down to size!" quipped Tamaki with a wide grin. Ryuko twirled her Scissor Blade and sliced Enoby into pieces.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy" said Tamaki. Suddenly

(S/N – L's Theme: Death Note)

Suddenly, a man with black hair who looked like the former L appeared!

"I see you have defeated my kats paw" he said "but soon I will kall more Mary Sues to krush you onke and for all!"

"Impossible!" said Watari, who had just emerged from the forest, "Khaos?" Khaos laughed evilly.

"Yes, it is true!" he said, "I have kome bakk to krush everyone who stands before me! Tremble before the power of Khaos!" Then, he clicked his fingers and vanished back to his Khaos Krib.

_At the Khaos Krib_

(S/N – Long Way: Persona 4)

"With this new power" monologued Khaos, "I kan make an unlimited army of Mary Sues that will let me remake the world in the image of KHAOS!"

In his Khaos Krib, which was deep underground, Khaos had a machine that could reach into alternate realities and call forth Mary Sues to do his bidding. The Krib was manned by Night Yagami, Yotsuba, and Zaber El Badass. Zaber came up to Khaos.

"Khaos, we are ready to make the next move of our plan" said Zaber.

_Back at N-Section HQ_

(S/N – Near's Theme B: Death Note)

The ground team had returned to Area 51. As they entered the command room, Near hurried over to them.

"Who is this Khaos?" he asked, "and what is his mission?"

"Khaos is the secret brother of L, and one of the most powerful Mary Sues ever recorded" replied Watari, "but I assumed he had been destroyed along with Dark, as they have the same origin".

"Evidently not" said Near, "he must be incredibly powerful to jam our Mary Sue detectors, and this means he is as grave a threat as Dark was".

* * *

A new plot begins! Who will be victorious? N-Section, or Khaos and his Krib?


	2. File Two - Khaos Reigns

_**N-Section: Reloaded**_

_File Two – Khaos Reigns_

And here is the second part of N-Section: Reloaded! With Khaos revealing himself in the last chapter, what can N-Section do to stop him? Khaos begins to reveal his plan as well, and N-Section are going to have to make a...detour.

* * *

(S/N – L Theme C: Death Note)

"It seems that my plan is going exaktly as I antikipated!" said Khaos, "N-Section are about to fall straight into my kunning trap!" He got out a Time Note and wrote…1962! Then he vanished in a blue flash.

_At Area 51_

(S/N – Near's Theme A: Death Note)

"We've detected the use of a Time Note to travel to 1962" announced Takato as the hologlobe flashed to indicate this.

"1962…" murmured Near, "Khaos must mean to travel back to the inception of N-Section and remove it from existence!"

"Is there any way we can stop him?" asked Kittan.

"We still have the Time Capsule Dark arrived from 1972 in" replied Near, "but only a handful of us will be able to pass through it".

"I'll take the response team with me" said Kittan, "Ryuko, Haru, Tamaki, Watari and Matsuda, suit up in full combat gear".

"Be careful!" warned Near, "a mistake could irreversibly change history, even more than it has already been devastated by Dark and Awesome!"

"Yeah, we'll try not to shoot up anything important!" shouted Tamaki as they sprinted out of Central towards the Armoury.

(S/N – Man of Mystery: The Shadows)

"In order to cause the least possible temporal damage, we've had to break out some archive equipment" said Watari, "you'll be using M14 rifles and Colt 1911 handguns only, and that means no Scissor Blade either". Ryuko sighed in disappointment.

"You'll have to dress the part as well" continued Watari, opening a wardrobe full of 1960s style suits and waistcoats, "you might be able to catch Khaos off guard if you blend in well enough". The agents, now dressed to kill, got into the modified Time Capsule's seats. Tamaki and Haru had also somehow acquired black fedoras.

"Activate the time-space displacement magnifier!" ordered Watari, "stabilise the continuum calibration regulator!"

In a flash of blue light, the Time Capsule vanished.

_In 1962_

(S/N –That'll be the Day: Buddy Holly)

The Time Capsule appeared out of nowhere in a back alleyway in a vortex of blue light. The agents got out of the capsule and surveyed the surroundings.

"Well, we're in the right time, at least" said Matsuda, "but how will we find Khaos?"

"He will make himself known when he makes his big move" replied Watari, "come on, we must find a good place to set up a base". They stepped out of the alley, having set the Time Capsule to cloak. Men in shirts and fedoras were walking in the streets, and old style cars drove down the road. The agents fitted right in, with their weapons and equipment concealed in backpacks and briefcases. Suddenly, a car pulled up.

Out of the car came…..Mello and Matt!

"Time has already been changed!" gasped Matsuda.

"Khaos must have already made a move" said Watari, "we need to find out what exactly he did". They followed Matt and Mello along the street as they walked, keeping inconspicuous.

"This Khaos guy is hard to track" whispered Matt to Mello. Watari's eyes widened as he overheard it.

"Yeah" replied Mello, "The Office should have pinpointed his location by now though".

"He must mean N-Section" murmured Watari.

"The Office has an agent out tracking him right now" responded Matt, "we'll have him in no time". Mello suddenly stopped.

"We're being followed, they might be agents of Khaos" he whispered to Matt. Both of them reached inside their waistcoats.

"Look out!" yelled Tamaki, as Mello and Matt span around and pulled out Colt 1911 handguns.

"Hands up!" said Matt with a grin, "We know you work for Khaos!"

"I can assure you we do not" replied Watari, "Khaos is as much our enemy as he is yours!" Mello and Matt did not lower their guns. Before Watari could continue talking, however, another car drove past at high speed, and out of the window leaned Zaber El Badass. He fired a Tommy Gun at the agents, who dived for cover behind Mello's car.

(S/N – Battle for Survival: Digital Devil Saga 2)

"If we worked for Khaos, would he really be trying to kill us?" shouted Matsuda.

"Tch, point taken" replied Mello, "now let's get this bastard!" Matt leaned out around the car and fired his handgun at Zaber's car, but Zaber ducked inside so he wasn't hit. Haru and Tamaki pulled M14 rifles out of their suitcases and opened fire on Zaber.

"Fools you cannot defeat ZABER!" he evilled with a lol, his Mary Sue power corrupting the language as he spoke it. Zaber got out his Z Saber and jumped out of the car, running at the agents. Mello and Matt shot at him, but Zaber was really badass and sliced the bullets out of the air.

"Draw his attention!" ordered Mello. Matt nodded and ran out of cover to the left.

"Over here, sucker!" he shouted as he ran to the side, firing his pistol one handed. Zaber roared in anger and charged at him.

"Stims up!" yelled Mello, throwing an aerosol that released a yellow cloud. Zaber was still chasing Matt, but now Matt was under the effect of Mello's combat stims and his reflexes were even faster than Zaber's. Haru and Tamaki, also powered up, broke from cover and continued to fire on Zaber, supported by Matsuda and Watari.

"Raaaaaaaaargh!" growled Zaber, slicing a car in half with his Z Saber in an attempt to reach Matt, but Matt was too fast! Suddenly, Zaber stumbled as Tamaki shot him in the leg, then Kittan and Ryuko riddled him with bullets. Zaber fell to the ground, but he was still alive. He roared again, and staggered to his feet.

(S/N – Quest Battle: Persona 2 Innocent Sin)

"Z SABER ULTIMATE MODE ACTIVATE" he rumbled. His Z Saber glowed with red energies, and armour appeared all over him. His eyes lit up with a super version of his Laser Geass and his Ninja Geass powered up too.

"I AM INVINCIBLE!" SHOOTED ZABER. He fired a laser that blew up some cars, and Matt was thrown to the ground, his handgun blasted away from him. Then Zaber used his Ninja Geass to make a bunch of ninja that attacked Kittan and Ryuko. The ninja pulled out knives and charged, and Kittan and Ryuko had a hard time keeping them at bay, even with Watari and Matsuda's fire as well.

"What do we do?" yelled Tamaki. Zaber advanced slowly towards them, Tamaki and Haru's shots bouncing harmlessly off his armour. Some police cars skidded into the road, and dozens of police officers piled out. They started shooting at Zaber too, but he just did an evil lol and blew them all to smithereens with his Laser Geass.

"Fall back!" ordered Mello, grabbing the unconscious Matt. The agents fled the scene, just as Zaber started to destroy random buildings with his Laser Geass.

"We need to contact Headquarters for reinforcements" said Mello, once they were a safe distance from Zaber.

"Ryuko, come with me" ordered Kittan, "we're taking the Capsule to get more firepower". Kittan and Ryuko left the scene.

"All of you want to stop Khaos, right?" asked Mello. The N-Section agents nodded.

"All right, you're coming to The Office then" he said.

* * *

Yes, I have in fact been playing The Bureau recently, and that is in face the inspiration for this fic, much as XCOM was the inspiration for N-Section itself in the first place.


End file.
